It is the purpose of this invention to make a substantial improvement in the structure of a tea kettle of the type in common use to lessen the period of time otherwise required to heat a body of water therein.
It is a further purpose of this invention to significantly reduce the quantity of energy otherwise required and used to heat a body of water in a tea kettle and to retain the heated water therein at a higher temperature for a longer period of time than is otherwise the case.
The tea kettle most commonly in use has been found to have a two and one half quart capacity. This is a substantially larger capacity than is usually required for average use such as heating water for making tea or for making an instant type of coffee. The average family may require five or six cups of such a beverage or combination of beverages at any given time. A two and one half quart capacity tea kettle represents on the order of fourteen to sixteen cups of the capacity usually used for serving tea or coffee.
Recognizing that a tea kettle for average use will be only partially filled, the invention herein modifies the structure of a tea kettle to provide a chamber of a size to hold the average amount of water heated at a given time and to provide an improved efficiency in heating said water and which will also permit use of substantially the full capacity of said tea kettle if such capacity is desired.
The invention herein provides for the modification of a tea kettle structure to include an inner body portion in spaced relation to the bottom and side wall of said tea kettle to form a chamber therebetween with said chamber having the capacity to hold the average amount of water heated at a given time. Said inner body portion also forms a receptacle or chamber therein which may be filled with water if additional capacity is required which makes possible the use of substantially the full capacity of said kettle.
Tests have indicated the merit of the invention in lessening the time required for heating a given body of water.
In one test conducted, five cups of water were heated in a two and one half quart capacity conventional tea kettle on a gas burner and a like amount of water was heated in a like kettle modified in accordance with the invention herein. The time to bring the water to a boiling point was two minutes and ten seconds longer in the conventional tea kettle than in the modified tea kettle. Testing has also indicated a higher temperature for a longer period of time of heated water in the kettle of the invention herein than otherwise.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide a tea kettle structure adapted to heat water in lesser time and retain temperature at a higher degree for a longer period of time than is the case with a conventional tea kettle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a tea kettle with a chamber therein to contain a limited amount of water and to permit the use of the full capacity of said tea kettle as may be desired.
It is another object of this invention to provide an inner body portion in a tea kettle spaced from the side wall and bottom of said tea kettle forming a chamber therebetween and said inner body portion having a chamber therein and means for communication therebetween.
With reference to the preceding object, it is also a more specific object of the invention herein to provide means for conducting heat directly from a heat source to said inner body portion.